Kuki Sanban and The Seven Rainbow Monkeys
by Phantomgurlxxxxx
Summary: Its KND in Snow White form. Hope you like it. It will make u go awwww at some stages. Please note that I do not own any KND material, although I did make up some of the Rainbow monkey names. But I did not create the rest of the characters...


**KUKI SANBAN AND THE SEVEN RAINBOW MONKEYS**

**Note: This story is a parody of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfes. The characters in the story are Kuki Sanban as Snow White, Abigail Lincoln as the Queen, Nigel Uno as the Huntsman, Hoagie P Gilligan as the mirror and Wallabee Beatles as Prince Charming...I hope this will make your heart melt. PS I made up some of the Rainbow Monkey names, seeing as how I couldn't think of any others.**

Kuki sang on top of her lungs, as she started cleaning out her cottage, which was in the middle of the forest. Her long yellow skirt swifted through the air as she spun around. She was the happiest girl in the world, but there was one problem with her cleaning...She had no one to help her. Using her high pitched singing voice, she called the creatures of the forest...her friends, the deer, birds, rabbits, insects and mice of the woods. She sang some more as she and her friends swept and put away everything in its right spot. While Kuki was busy singing and sweeping, over in a far away castle, on a high cliff, the mean queen, Abigail, was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hoagie, Hoagie, in the mirror. Who stands out and makes the world look dimmer?" she continuously asked him. Every time she asked, he would reply:

"You, my fair queen are the fairest of them all, for it is you, that makes everyone else seem small." Abigail blushed.

Over on the far side of the forest, a few kilometers from where Kuki lived, there was a small gold mine, where 7 little monkeys worked. They sang as they chipped out pieces of rock and gold and placed them into carts. Their names were Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, I Smell A Stinky Rainbow Monkey, Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey, Brave-In-The-Face-Of-Certain-Doom Rainbow Monkey, or ITFOCDRM for short, Blood Vampire Rainbow Monkey, Cheery Christmas Rainbow Monkey and Completely Stylish Rainbow Monkey. They were the happiness bunch of miners. Always singing as they moved.

**Back at the Queen's castle...**

Abigail once again asked her mirror:

"Hoagie, Hoagie on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" But this time, Hoagie had a different answer.

"For you are beautiful my lady, but I'm afraid that there is someone who is prettier than you."

"WHAT!" Abigail screamed angrily. "Who is this girl who is prettier than I?"  
"She may not have a fancy castle, servants or a maid, but I believe that Kuki Sanban is her name." he replied. Abigail began burst.

"NIGOCK, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" She called upon her huntsman. A tall and bald guy entered in his full outfit, which kinda looked like Robin Hood's.

"Yes your majesty, what is it that I may do for you?" he asked.

"I want you, to go out and kill Kuki Sanban and bring me her heart in this box!" She handed him a beautifully carved box with gold lining. He got down on his knees and pulled out his dagger.

"I will serve you your majesty, for you are my queen!" He got back up and headed out in search of Kuki Sanban.

Kuki was happily finishing up her house and her animal friends left back out for the wild. After she had completed all her spring cleaning, she decided to go out into the fields in search of apples which she would be able to bake into a crispy apple pie. She grabbed her basket and her hood and headed out.

It was the early afternoon and Kuki was gently strolling through the fields, picking apples and minding her own business, when she came across THE HUNTSMAN! He grabbed her by her dress and held his dagger up to her. She became panicked. She knew she didn't want to die...well not yet anyway. But Wallock had a soft heart and he knew that he could harm the poor princess.

"I'm sorry, I just can't kill you. I'm sorry." He began feeling real guilty.

"That's OK, but who are you?" Kuki asked him.

"Oh my name is Nigel and I am a hunter. I am commonly known as the Huntsman and I was hired by the Queen to despose of you immediately." Kuki could not believe what she was hearing.

"But in order to escape, you must flee from this forest. Flee and never return. Got that?" She nodded her head.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"Never mind me, just go. Go before the Queen catches you. GO!" Kuki fled through the fields dropping her basket of apples. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Over at the castle: **

"Queen Abigail, your highness," the Huntsman called out, almost out of breath.

"I have killed off the fair maiden and have retrieved her heart." He handed her the box...

**Back in the forest:**

Kuki was exhausted. She couldn't continue. Completely out of breath, she quickly scanned the forest for somewhere to spend the night. She was lucky enough to spy a small cottage, that was similiar to hers. She walked over to the cottage and peered into the window. The door was opened and the cottage was empty. She slowly opened the creakey door and tip toed in. It was silent. The kitchen was bright pink and there were several bowls of Rainbow Munchies on the dining table. Kuki walked past them and up the stairs, where she came across 7 small beds. 3 of them were different shades of blue, one was pink, another was green and the other one was orange. Kuki was in desperate need of sleep, so she decided to rest on one of the beds. Seeing as how her favourite colour was orange, she lay on it.

It was late in the afternoon and the rainbow monkeys headed back to their cottage with their mining picks on their backs. They were happily whistling while walking, until something stoppped them in their tracks.

"Why have we stopped whistling?" Posh Party Rainbow Monkey asked. DITFOCDRM pointed to their home, where the door had been opened. They all entered cautiously, prepared for if someone had broken in. Luckily it looked like they were free from murderers or gangsters. They searched the house, still worried that something or someone was going to jump out and attack them, but it was still as silent as a mouse. They then reached their bedroom, where I Smell A Stinky Rainbow monkey spied a tall and charmingly beautiful girl lay on DITFOCDRM's orange bed. They surrounded her. Just as they watched her, she got up and rubbed her eyes. The monkeys were stunned by her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning," she began as she stretched her arms.

"Hi little monkeys! What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" she asked cheerfully.

"W-w-who are you? What are you doing here?" Blood Vampire Rainbow Monkey asked her in fear.

"Oh, I'm Kuki Sanban and I was wandering through the fields when a horrible, yet generous man told me I should escape from this evil queen who wanted to have me destroyed. And now my dream is to find my one true love and live happily ever after!" She replied. The monkeys all turned to each other and agreed that Kuki was good enough to stay with them for as long as she needed.

"Well, if you have nowhere else to go, then we'll be happy enough to let you sleep downstairs." Cheery Christmas Rainbow Monkey offered her.

"Why thankyou nice monkey." she replied. She got up of the bed and decided to cook something for dinner. She entered the kitchen.

**BACK TO THE MEAN QUEEN:**

As Abigail held the heart up in the air, Hoagie appeared in the mirror once again.

"Your majesty, your highness, I have something to tell you." He began.

"Not now mirror. I'm too busy celebrating my victory! Mwahaha!" She laughed evily.

"Yeah about that your highness, that isn't the princess' heart you are holding, for it is a pig's heart. You, my queen, have been tricked into thinking that it was Kuki Sanban's heart." He informed her. Abby threw the heart on the ground, where blood splattered on the floor.

"How dare that little twirp escaped me! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY escapes the Queen! If that lazy huntsman won't do it, then I'll do it myself!" She screeched as she left the room. She stomped into her potion room, where, just with a rat's tail, an ogre eyeball, a newt and a drop of yeti snot, she had managed to create the potion that would be perfect enough to turn her into an old woman as a disguise. She sipped the potion and transformed immediately.

By now she was a wrinkly odd woman. Once she was unattractive, she added a chemical, which would put Kuki into a deep, deep sleep and then placed a juicy red apple into it. Once she was ready, she grabbed her apple in her basket and then left.

**BACK TO KUKI AND THE SEVEN RAINBOW MONKEYS**

It was the next morning at the seven rainbow monkeys house. The monkeys were leaving for work and as they exited the door, Kuki kissed them each on the cheek and said goodbye to each and every one of them. As soon as they had all gone, Kuki decided to do a little more housework. She was in the middle of sweeping, when an old, creepy lady appeared.

"Hello young lady." Her voice croaked as she spoke to her.

"Why hello. How may I help you?" Kuki asked her.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in a juicy, sweet apple." She croaked again.

"I wish I could, but I was going to prepare lunch earlier for the monkeys when they arrive back." She replied.

"You know what. You worked too hard. Maybe you should have a delicious red apple. They'll make you less stressed." The lady said, waving the apple back and forth in front of her. Kuki's mouth started to water and her stomache was growling at her at the same time.

"Well, I guess just one wouldn't hurt." She took hold of the apple and took a huge bite out of it. Then, just out of the blue, she fell to the ground dropping the apple and having it roll out onto the floor. Abby laughed as Kuki was asleep and then left.

It had been at least three hours since the monkeys had left their home and they were already heading back to their house. They had finally reached their house. It was only then, that they found Kuki's helpless body on the floor. They all gasped as Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey picked up the apple.

"She's been here." Big bottom rainbow monkey said in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Who's been here?" Completely Stylish rainbow monkey asked him.

"Abigail. She was here. That evil Queen!" Cheery Christmas rainbow monkey said angrily. She had lost all her cheer.

"Be careful Big Bottom rainbow monkey. You don't want to end up dead." Posh Party rainbow monkey exclaimed. Big bottom rainbow monkey desposed of the apple and the seven of them carried Kuki's body out and placed her into a glass coffin.

They watched as they watched Kuki sleep as if she was sleeping peacefully, wept and comforted one another. It was like a mini funeral service for the girl who they had all befriended. When all hope had looked like it had been lost, a short, blonde boy entered on a noble steed. He jumped off his horse, walked over to the coffin and lifted the lid. He then, placed his sweet lips amongst hers. Within 3 slow seconds after the kiss, Kuki's shiny black eyes opened. Her prince charming, or as he was known by Wallabee Charming had come to her rescue. He took her hand and helped her up. The monkeys were clapping and they had been filled with cheerfullness once again. Prince Wallabee Charming lifted her up onto his steed and they rode off into the sunset, living happily ever after.

**The end :D**


End file.
